SasuHina: Their Tragic Love Story
by Aerisuke
Summary: This tragic love story of SasuHina is based on Strawberry Panic! Episode 19. Warning! The following story that you are about to see may contain spoilers for those of you who have not seen this anime, heard about it, and seen this episode. R&R Please!


SasuHina: Their Tragic Love Story.

**(Note: This is a little bit of the background story between Sasuke and Hinata, so you know what went on between them. But however, this story... does not have a happy ending. Sasuke is thirteen-fourteen in this one. Same with Hinata who's also thirteen-fourteen in this one. Itachi is eighteen-nineteen in this one. Also, I like SasuHina but I'm not that much big of a SasuHina fan as I am with SasuSaku, which I really love more than SasuHina, but I thought this story would be kind of cute, yet sad at the same time. Also, this is from Strawberry Panic, Episode 19.)**

_Hello. My name is Itachi Uchiha. About two years ago, my little brother, Sasuke Uchiha had lost his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga after she suffered from kind of illness. Believe me... this tragic love story of theirs that you are about to see... does not have a happy ending. It all started three years ago. The Student Body Council was talking about a girl (that was Hinata), was going to transfer here to Miator. But as soon as Sasuke and I first met Hinata, Sasuke immediately fell in love with her at first sight. But however, after they've just become the Etoile, Hinata died due to her illness which left Sasuke heartbroken for two years... until he met Sakura Haruno... another girlfriend of his. This is Sasuke and Hinata's tragic love story._

_3 years ago, Spring..._

Eighteen-year-old Itachi Uchiha was opening the blinds for thirteen-year-old Hinata Hyuga to look outside of her window. After Itachi killed the Uchiha clan when he was twelve and his little brother, Sasuke was seven, the two brothers reconciled the next day after their parents ' deaths as it then decided by the Hokage that Itachi would not only still be Sasuke's older brother, but he would also become his legal guardian.

"Look, we can see the cathedral from here. Hinata Hyuga. When you first come to a new dormitory that you don't know, you might get homesick once in a while. But, if you ever are sad, no matter how sad or how little your worries are about being here or at home, then please feel free to come and see me, okay?" asked Itachi with a smile.

"Yes." said Hinata.

Itachi was telling his thirteen-year-old little brother, Sasuke, that Hinata was going to be their room temp.

"What? So our room temp has been decided already?" asked Sasuke.

"That is correct. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She's a first grader who just transferred here." said Itachi.

"Then, Itachi, how was it decided? By fate?" asked Sasuke.

"It was the Student Body Council who made the decision to send Hinata here to Miator. And since Hinata's body has been weak ever since she was a little girl, she can't be a regular room temp. Which is why, Sasuke, she was assigned for us to take care of her." said Itachi.

"Hmmm... well ever since we've become third graders, we get to have a room temp with us... and here I was excited... and what do I get? Nothing!" cried Sasuke as he laid down on the bed.

"Sasuke, why is my little brother always so immature? Everyone always look up to us. And ever since Hinata's been sick at an early age in her life, she wasn't able to go to elementary school which is why she stayed home all the time. That's why we want Hinata to have a great time here while at Miator, and that's why we picked the most suitable upperclassmen for her." said Itachi.

"Itachi. So you're saying that _I'm _the one that's always immature? Huh? After all, you did say to me that you wanted to be the Student Body Council President so badly, right?" asked Sasuke as he got closer to Itachi's face.

"But a good Etoile usually requires the Student Body Council President's support. You do know that... don't you, Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi? What are you saying? Are you saying that you want _me _to become the Etoile? Hmmm?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." said Itachi.

"And then what?" asked Sasuke.

"But... Sasuke..." said Itachi.

"If you ever become sad and lonely, Itachi... then will you let your own foolish little brother pick you up from the Student Body Council Meeting Room after school?" asked Sasuke as he whispered in Itachi's left ear.

Itachi then blushed and threw that books at Sasuke as he left the room.

"Sasuke!" cried Itachi as Sasuke stood behind the door as Itachi continued to throw the books as Sasuke began laughing.

"Foolish little brother." said Itachi.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke and Itachi were on their way to Hinata's room.

"Hey, Itachi... you can go by yourself, can't you?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, Sasuke. You should already know that this task was assigned to the both of us... not just _you_, Sasuke. Besides... Hinata is a beautiful girl that fits you perfectly, which is why I think you two would make a cute couple if you were around her and got to know a little bit more better." said Itachi.

"Itachi, to me, that's just boring." said Itachi as they went to Hinata's room.

"Come in." said Hinata.

Just then, as Sasuke looked at Hinata, it was just like Itachi had said... Hinata... was truly a beautiful girl.

Sasuke and Hinata then shook hands as they introduced themselves.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke as he introduced himself to Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuga." said Hinata.

"Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"It's just like Itachi said." said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"You are a truly beautiful girl." said Sasuke.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Uchiha." said Hinata as she stood up.

"It's Sasuke. Please... just call me Sasuke." said Sasuke.

"May I call you, "Sasuke-kun"?" asked Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun's fine." said Sasuke as he smiled at Hinata as Itachi and Sasuke spent the rest of the day with Hinata.

_Later that night..._

Itachi was making tea for him, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"This time, this recipe is from the Uchiha clan which was sent to me by the Third Hokage from Konoha after our parents passed away. Although... it is slightly similar to Sasuke's." said Itachi to Hinata as Sasuke took a sip of tea and said:

"And at first, I thought the Uchiha Clan had such strange and peculiar tastes."

"What's that, Sasuke? Are you criticizing our family tea from the Uchiha Clan?" asked Itachi.

"I think we're better off... Big Brother Itachi." said Sasuke as Hinata took his teacup and said:

"But... this tea has a nice scent." as she took a sip.

"It's delicious." said Hinata.

"That's great, Itachi. I guess Hinata's on your side, then, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right. I guess three people already like our Uchiha Clan tea. Thank you, Hinata." said Itachi.

"Don't mention it." said Hinata.

_The next morning..._

Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi were leaving their dormitory and decided to take a walk.

"I'm leaving!" cried Hinata as she began running.

"Hinata! Wait for me!" cried Sasuke as he ran after her.

"Hey! Hinata! Sasuke! You could at least wait for me!" cried Itachi as he ran after Sasuke and Hinata.

After Hinata stopped running, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Hinata, are you okay? We're almost there." said Sasuke as he finally caught up with her.

_Later that night..._

Itachi, Hinata, and Sasuke were looking at the stars.

"How beautiful." said Hinata.

"I know. It'd be more romantic if we could only see a meteor shower." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, stop ruining the atmosphere." said Itachi.

"But still, the starry night sky looks so beautiful... on a night like this, right?" asked Hinata.

"I think if I remember correctly, three years ago when it was summertime, there were reports saying that the Perseids meteor shower would appear on this very night." said Itachi.

"It's too early, Itachi. What a shame." complained Sasuke.

"But, I wonder if I'll be alive by then..." said Hinata.

"Don't say that, Hinata. Of course you will." said Sasuke as he looked at Hinata.

"But... now... I'm much happier than I was before." said Hinata as the trio (Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi) continued looking at the starry night sky.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke and Hinata snuck out of their dorm and saw a tree.

When they got to the tree, Hinata kissed Sasuke and said:

"Make love to me... Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke then smiled at her as he ended up sleeping with Hinata while Itachi was waiting for them to come back to their dorm.

_The next day..._

Itachi was in Hinata's room as she told him that Sasuke ran into the Sister. Itachi then opened Hinata's blinds for her.

"But it's true, Itachi! Sasuke-kun _did _run into the Sister! He's still in the disciplinary room." said Hinata as she giggled.

"Is that so? Well... I guess Sasuke has to be honest by telling the truth for once." said Itachi as Hinata hugged him from behind his back.

"Hinata?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi. Before I came to Miator, I was too weak and so sick, that I couldn't be able to leave or get out of my room. But before I came to Miator... I... thought that I'd be dead by now. I thought I wouldn't be alive by now. But when I started living here in Miator, I was saved from the other world. Itachi... thank you... for letting me meet your little brother, Sasuke." said Hinata.

"You're welcome. I'm happy that you were able to meet my little brother, Sasuke, too." said Itachi as he put a hand on her shoulder.

_1 year later, Winter..._

About a year had already passed... since Sasuke and Hinata have been together.

One day, Sasuke was looking out the window... until Itachi came, of course.

"Itachi? Big Brother, don't you have to go to the Student Body Council today?' asked Sasuke as an angry Itachi put a paper in front of his face and said:

"Sasuke, what's this?"

The note read:

_"I vow to walk together with Sasuke Uchiha" ~ Hinata Hyuga._

"It's just like you're seeing now, Itachi. It's an application for the Etoile election. It's just you always wanted, you wanted to participate in the Etoile election, so I signed up." said Sasuke.

"Then what's the meaning of this? Hinata is your partner!" cried Itachi.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and said:

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, you should already know by now that Hinata's the one."

"But she's sick! She's been getting sicker and sicker ever since the beginning of the new year started. That's why she hasn't been coming to school, is that right, Sasuke? Foolish little brother... do you even know what it means to be the Etoile? It means that he or she's the representative of all of the three schools. And he or she has also great responsibility of being the head out of all the students here at Miator. Sasuke, do actually think that Hinata could live through all that?" asked Itachi.

"I don't think she can do that..." said Sasuke as he turned around not facing Itachi.

"But then why, Sasuke... why, Sasuke? Why?" asked Itachi.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke and Itachi were visiting Hinata's room.

"Hinata, you have a visitor." said Sasuke as he opened the door to Hinata's room as he and Itachi went inside to see her sitting down with a machine right beside her.

"Hinata..." said Itachi.

"Huh? Oh! Itachi! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Hinata as she smiled at Itachi.

"Yeah. Long time no see, Hinata. How are you feeling?" asked Itachi who was stunned with shock.

"Well, today I feel great. I couldn't even get out of bed yesterday." said Hinata as she smiled at Itachi and Sasuke.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Itachi..._

Itachi and Sasuke were setting up a bath for Hinata.

"Aren't you going to take her to the hospital?" asked Itachi.

"It's already... too late... Itachi." said Sasuke.

"What? No! No way! Who told you that?" asked a shocked Itachi.

"About three days ago, the doctors said that she only three more months left to live." said Sasuke.

"No... it can't be... why now..." said Itachi.

Sasuke then stood up and said:

"She wouldn't tell us."

"No... that's impossible... how come you waited so long to tell me this, Sasuke? Why, foolish little brother? Why?" asked a shocked Itachi as Sasuke accidentally leaned on the button to the heater which made it turn on.

"It's because... the both of us decided on this... Hinata and I both decided that _I _would become the Etoile. But the problem is, I don't know if I'll get elected or not. But this year, there's going to be a representative from Spica, right?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Itachi.

"It doesn't matter, Sasuke. Whether if it's Spica or someone else... there's no way that the two of you could lose. And the two of you have to step onto that stage as well, too. And then, you two will become the Etoile for this year." said Itachi as he looked at Sasuke to which he looked at his older brother as well.

_Later that day..._

It was finally time for the Etoiles to be announced.

"**We will now begin the Etoile procession ceremony. The Etoile this year will be... from St. Miator Boys' and Girls' School... Mr. Sasuke Uchiha and Ms. Hinata Hyuga." **said the announcer.

Itachi was sadly dressing up Hinata who was also sad as he knew from Sasuke that Hinata would only have three months left to live.

"All finished. You look so beautiful." said Itachi.

"Thank you." said Hinata.

After Itachi was done dressing up Hinata, it was time for her to join Sasuke on stage.

"Now... Hinata... go meet Sasuke on stage..." said Itachi as Hinata nodded her head. But just as Hinata was about to walk on stage, she passed out.

"Hinata!" cried Itachi as Hinata woke up and quickly said:

"I'm sorry."

"Hinata... please... hold onto me." said Itachi as Hinata nodded her head again.

"The angels... I can hear them singing..." said Hinata as Itachi walked her over to Sasuke to join him on stage.

"Itachi... thank you for everything." said Hinata.

"Just a few more steps, Hinata." said Itachi.

"The angels... their voices..." said Hinata as she fell into Sasuke's arms.

"Hinata!" cried Sasuke.

"Sasuke... kun..." said Hinata as she passed out.

A few days after the Etoile election was over, sadly... Hinata died.

_Later tha night..._

Sasuke and Itachi then went to Hinata's room.

"This room... is going to be empty for a while. Are you... crying... Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he looked at Sasuke.

"No... Hinata never cried. Even in the end when she was dying, not once had I seen or heard her cry. Now... there's no one using this room. No one will know... what happened here." said Sasuke as he went inside Hinata's room.

When he got inside her room, he started to remember the times that he and Hinata have been through together... including the times that Hinata has called him... Sasuke-kun. As he was remembering his beloved Hinata, Sasuke... began to cry... along with Itachi... who was also crying as well.

As Sasuke was crying, he kept repeating Hinata's name over and over.

_After Hinata died... Sasuke's heart was broken and has always been broken... ever since... that tragic day. The only person that Sasuke could ever think about in those last two years... was her... Hinata Hyuga... and she was trapped inside his heart... forever... at a place where no one could reach... that... was I all I knew... about Sasuke... and Hinata's... tragic love story._

_There were nights_  
_When the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed_  
_If I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_

_There were days_  
_When the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
_And I just knew my eyes_  
_Were drying up forever_

_I finished crying in_  
_The instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember_  
_Where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory_  
_You and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold you like that_

_I just have to admit that_  
_It's all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And I hold you like that_  
_It's so hard to believe_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back_  
_It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then, they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby, baby_  
_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall but_  
_It's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

_There were those_  
_Empty threats and hollow lies_  
_And whenever you tried to hurt me_  
_I just hurt you even worse_  
_And so much deeper_

_There were hours_  
_That just went on for days_  
_When alone at last_  
_We'd count up all the chances_  
_That were lost to us forever (forever)_

_But you were history_  
_With the slamming of the door_  
_And I made myself_  
_So strong again somehow_  
_And I never wasted any of_  
_My time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_  
_And if you kiss me like that_  
_It was so long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_  
_And if I kiss you like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back_  
_It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then, they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, baby, baby_  
_When you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that_  
_It was gone with the wind_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_Then we see what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall but_  
_It's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_  
_If I forgive you all that_  
_We forgive and forget_  
_And it's all coming back to me now_

_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_We see just what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall but_  
_It's all coming back to me now_

_It's all coming back to me now_  
_And when you kiss me like this_  
_It's all coming back to me now_  
_And when I touch you like that_  
_It's all coming back to me now_

_And if you do it like this_  
_It's all coming back to me now_  
_And if we_


End file.
